Remember That Promise
by aiko yuuki
Summary: "Hai masih ingat ini?" "Semua menyukaiku,,, tapi aku hanya memandang kesatu arah yaitu kamu , semua boleh meninggalkanku ... kecuali kamu?" "Apakah kamu masih ingat itu Jellal?" Isak Erza / For JerZa fict competion. / complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/n : Hallo readers... Bertemu lagi dengan Aiko-_chan _, senang sekali bertemu kalian lagi di fict yang baru... Untuk cerita yang Forever Friends author masih bingung dengan alurnya nah , ini adalah first story di fandom Fairy Tail mohon sarannya ya :) . Ok ini dia...

Warnings : OCC , Typo yang bertaburan , alur dipercepat dll.

Don't like? Don't read!

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Rate : T

Pair : JerZa (Jellal &mErza)

Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort

By Aiko Yuuki

Summary :

"Hai... Masih ingat ini?" , "semua menyukaiku... Tapi aku hanya memandang ke satu arah dan itu kamu , Semua boleh meninggalkanku.., kecuali Kamu!" , " kamu masih ingat itu semua Jellal?" isak Erza

^^ Remember That Promise^^

Pagi hari yang cerah , secerah gadis kecil berambut scarlet itu...

"hai Jellal" sapa Erza , "hai juga sahabatku tersayang Erza :)" balas Jellal

Mereka berdua adalah yatim piatu di sebuah panti asuhan , mereka juga sudah bersahabat sejak masih Tk. Walau Jellal & Erza yatim piatu tapi mereka sudah menganggap masing-masing seperti saudara kandung.

"Erza? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Daritadi perjalanan ke sekolah kamu terus melamun , "ah...akh,... Tadi aku hanya khawatir memikirkan pentas drama kita" sahut Erza gelagapan dan juga bohong , "mmm... Ya sudah ayo cepat kita ke dalam kelas sebelum terlambat" Jellal langsung menarik tangan Erza yang sanggup membuat Erza blushing ditempat...

"ohayou Erza" sapa Levy , " ohayou" balas Erza sambil tersenyum.

Saat anak perempuan di Fairy tail school berkumpul..

"Hei... Tadi aku lihat Jellal mengengam tangan Erza loh" Levy mulai membuka pembicaraan yang sudah memebuat Erza langsung blushing ditempat , "oh ya?" tanya Juvia yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap Levy , "kringggg...kringgggg..." bunyi bell mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Sepulang sekolah...

"Erza aku punya puisi janji untukmu dengarkan ya?" Jellal mulai membacakan puisi

_Semua menyukaiku..._

_Tapi aku hanya memandang kesatu arah dengan lama , itu kamu..._

_Semua boleh meninggalkanku..._

_Kecuali kamu..._

_Sekarang , kita selalu bersama aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu..._

_Tetaplah bersamaku Erza.._

Jellal mulai membacakan puisinya , sebenarnya itu tidak mirip puisi tapi tetap saja Erza menyukai itu " apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya?" batin Erza

Flashback...

_Hiks...hiks... Erza menangis melihat orang tuanya yang terkapar karena kecelakaan mobil dan... " hei kau siapa?" seorang laki-laki tampan bertanya padanya "Erza" jawab Erza pelan " apa kau tidak punya nama panjang?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi , Erza hanya menggeleng " rambutmu berwarna scarlet , jadi sekaran nama panjangmu adalah Erza Sarlet ok?" tanya lelaki itu dengan polos , "kau sendiri siapa namanya?" tanya Erza " Jellal Fernandes" jawab anak yang bernama Jellal itu singkat._

_Flashback end..._

"mmm...Erza kau tak apa-apa?daritadi kita berjalan kau melamun saja?aku bertanya daritadi kau menyukai puisiku tidak?" cerocos Jellal " aku tidak apa-apa , aku menyukainya" jawab Erza singkat , " aku menamakannya janjiku untukmu" kata Jellal tersenyum yang membuat pipi Erza merona , "oh ya , tadi teman-temanmu meledek kita yang pegangan tangan ya?" tanya Jellal dan Erza hanya mengangguk

Sesampainya dipanti asuhan...

"Jellal aku punya kabar baik untukmu" kata Alex-_senpai _girang , " apa?" tanya Jellal bersemangat , " kau akan di adopsi Jellal" kata-kata itu sangat mengejutkan bagi Jellal dan juga Erza.

"sudahlah Jellal cepat ini semua barang-barangmu sudahku siapkan , cepat orang tua barumu sudah menunggumu didepan"seru Alex-_ senpai _

Jellal benar-benar shock , apalagi Erza yan langsung pingsan seketika. Tadinya Jellal ingin menunggu Erza siuman tapi orang tua angkatnya sudah menyuruhnya untuk cepat karena mereka akan segera pergi ke Amerika "selamat tinggal sahabatku" bisik Jellal pelan.

Ketika Erza terbangun...

" dimana Jellal?" tanya Erza kepada Gray , "mmm... Dia sudah pergi bersama orang tua angkatnya" kata Gray dengan hati-hati ,

" kemana dia pergi cepat beritahuku?" teriak Erza "dia ke Amerika , Erza" jawab Gray menahan pilu .

Erza menangis tak henti-henti hingga matanya merah , tapi tetap saja dia teus menangis , kini dia teringat dengan puisi yang Jellal berikan kepadanya " mana janjimu Jellal?" tanya Erza ditengah isaknya. "Jangan menangis Erza aku akan segera menemuimu lagi" bisik Jellal seakan mengetahui pertanyaan Erza.

^^ To be countinue^^

A/n : Yosh... Cerita ini pendek ya? Nanti akan author perpanjang di chap selanjutnya ;) , habis ini author masih bingung karena tidak terbiasa dengan fandom Fairy tail , maaf kalau ngak kerasa romancenya :D , dan maaf beberapa hari kemarin tidak update karena sedang UAS XD (pake diceritain segala) , untuk yang membaa diharapkan reviewsnya :( , dan sekedar pemberitahuan untuk fict Forever Friends : author sedang ngak mood dengan ceritanya jadi belum dilanjutkan terus banyak fict yang harus segera diselesaikan.

Sekali lagi Aiko minta reviewnya yaa :) , arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : Bertemu lagi dengan Aiko Yuuki di fandom Fairy Tail... Apa kabar Readers? Semoga baik yaa:) , Aiko lanjutin nih fict memang terkesan buru-buru soalnya masih banyak fict yan harus di update dan juga mau Hiatus untuk persiapan UN , ok tanpa basa-basi lagi kita balas reviews dulu ya.

Balasan reviews :

Himiki-chan : terimakasih atas reviewsnya , di chapter ini mencoba di perpanjang XD , Aiko juga banyak belajar dari Himiki-chan dan terimakasih karena sudah mengikuti , menyukai cerita ini semoga menyukai chap ini ya , arigatou.

Sekar : thank's terus reviews ya Sekar:) , Arigatou.

Akiku Namino : akan dicoba untuk dipersedih, makasih telah membaca cerita ini terus dan terus reviews ya :) , Arigatou.

Happy Readings !

Dislaimer : Hiro Mashima

Rate : T

Pair : JerZa

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

By Aiko Yuuki

Summary :

" Hai masih ingat ini? Semua menyukaiku,... Tapi aku hanya memandang ke satu arah dengan lama yaitu kamu , semua boleh meninggalkanku... Kecuali kamu" , " masih ingatkah kamu itu Jellal" isak Erza.

Chap sebelumnya

Erza menangis tak henti-henti hingga matanya merah , tapi tetap saja dia terus menangis , kini dia teringat dengan puisi yang Jellal berikan kepadanya " mana janjimu Jellal ? " tanya Erza ditengah isaknya. " jangan menangis Erza aku akan segera menemui lagi " bisik Jellal seakan mengetahui pertanyaan Erza

Chapter 2 : bertemu lagi,...

^^ Remember That Promise^^

Erza masih saja sering melamin semenjak kepergian sahabat tersayangnya itu , " aku hanya akan kembali seperti dulu jika ada Jellal!" itu yang selalu dikatakannya jika semua bertanya apa yang membuatnya bersemangat lagi.

Disisi lain...

" Jellal apa yang kamu lamunkan , sayang? " tanya orang tua angkatnya khawatir , " tidak kaa-_san _hanya sedikit sedih " jawab Jellal seraya tersenyum kedua oran tua barunya memaklumi itu karena mereka baru bersama beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

4 tahun kemudian...

Tak terasa akhirnya sudah 4 tahun Jellal dan Erza terpisah , kini mereka memasuki sekolah baru mereka dan ternyata mereka 1 sekolah bahkan 1 kelas

Di dalam kelas...

" Perkenalkan namaku Jellal Fernandes , aku anak pindahan dari Amerika " Jellal memperkenalkan diri , Erza langsung melotot mendengarnya " Jellal akhirnya kau 1 sekolah lagi denganku " teriak Erza seraya memeluk Jellal yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

" h eh " Jellal tampak sangat kebingugan , apalagi begitu dia melihat seorang gadis menatapnya dengan tajam " aku tak kenal kau " teriak Jellal dengan nada sangat tinggi. Erza sangat terkejut melihat Jellal yang berubah 10000% dari 4 tahun sebelumnya , dulu ia tak berani membentak Erza bahkan membuatnya menangis saja tak pernah.

" ka..kau , aku benci kamu Jellal " isak Erza , " mana janjimu haah?" teriak Erza dan pergi dari kelasnya tak perduli di pandangi oleh beberapa gurunya

Di sebuah taman...

" aku tak mengerti mengapa kau begini Jellal " isak Erza tetap dengan tangisnya , sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya... " Jellal?" bisik Erza tak percaya , Jellal mengangguk " ini aku dan menepati janjiku , maaf kejadian dikelas " sahut Jellal sambil memeluk Erza

" lalu siapa wanita itu?"

^^ the end ^^

A/n : yosh... Cerita ini berakhir di chap 2 ^^ , maaf ya chapnya pendek - pendek soalnya Aiko merencanakan fict dengan chap 25 semoga aja jadi ya ^^ , mohon reviews readers :( , dan sekali lagi maaf kalau fict ini terkesan buru-buru karena Aiko sebentar lagi akan Hiatus karena menghadapi UN doaka ya readers ^^ , arigatou.


End file.
